Harry Potter et la prémonition de Voldemort
by Clauarwen
Summary: Harry a découvert depuis peu de temps qu'il avait un autre pouvoir caché, donné par Voldemort. Celui de pouvoir voir l'avenir...Mais toute chose n'est pas toujours bonne à savoir!
1. Chapter 1

_« Le couloir étai sombre. Des portes de chêne recouvraient la totalité des murs. Malgré un brouillard épais qui emplissait les air, Harry avançait doucement, la main armée de sa baguette. Il était inquiet. Ron avait disparu, ainsi qu'Hermione et seulement s'il ouvrait la bonne porte il pourrait les retrouver. Soudain, il entendit un cri. Aigu et dirait-on, inhumain, il se fit entendre une deuxième fois. Le cri se percevait de plus loin, dans les profondeurs du long corridor. Il se mit à courir. Alors que le cri se fit entendre pour une troisième fois, Harry s'arrêta. Il était dans un cul-de-sac, et ne restai plus qu'une seule porte disponible. Celle dont une croix rouge sang y avait été dessinée…»_

Harry se réveilla en un sursaut. Lorsqu'il reconnut le grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel il avait dormi depuis déjà sept courtes années, il se leva et mit sa robe de chambre. C'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve en une semaine et cela l'inquiétait. Dernièrement, il avait découvert qu'il possédait un autre pouvoir venant de Voldemort. Il pouvait percevoir l'avenir par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves. Et voilà qu'il rêvait à la disparition de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent que cela ce produira. Mais il ne fallait pas négligé non plus les possibilités.

Harry se retourna vers le lit à côté du sien. C'était celui de Ron, dont celui-ci y était profondément endormi. Devait-il le réveiller pour lui raconter son rêve ? Pour le prévenir ? Non. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Harry sortit du doroir et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Les elfes de maison avait cessé d'alimenter le feu, mais il restait encore quelques braises qui pouvait le réchauffer de cette froide nuit d'hiver. Par la fatigue et malgré qu'il ne le voulait pas par crainte de refaire le même cauchemars qui le hantait, il s'endormit assez rapidement.

Le lendemain, Ce fut Hermione qui le réveilla. Avec ces longs cheveux en batailles et son habit des Griffondor, elle était fin prête à se rendre à la grande salle pour déjeuner.

**Ce n'est pas long pour un premier chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas une habitude.**

**Review svp ! Je eux savoir ce que vous en pensé pour un petit début !lol **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu nous dit Harry ? S'exclama Hermione après que Harry ait raconté son rêve et le fait qu'il puisse voir l'avenir.

Après qu'Hermione l'ait réveillé tôt ce matin-là, Harry avait été se changer et avait été à la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeunée. Ron y était déjà.

C'est plutôt étrange…songea Ron après un moment de réflexion. Tu rois que ce couloir appartient à Poudlard ?

Je ne crois pas. Tu te souvient il y a deux ans lorsque j'avais rêvé à la prophétie dans l'étage des mystères au ministère de la magie ? Je n'y avais jamais mi les pieds et je le voyais très nettement ! Alors je ne crois pas que ce soit à Poudlard Ron.

Où est-ce que ce serait alors ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je…

Est-ce que vous avez vu le nouveau professeur des forces du mal ?

Fred et George venaient de les rejoindre.

Non. Qui c'est ? Demanda Ron intéressé.

Vous ne le croirez jamais ! Dit Fred.

Pire encore, vous en aurez une attaque ! S'exclama George.

Arrêtez tout ces énigmes les gars, s'impatienta Ron.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. Fred se leva, accompagné de George.

-Vous le saurez lors de votre cours !

Et sans un autre mot, ils partirent dans un rire moqueur.

Je les hais lorsqu'ils font ça. Ronchonna Ron. C'est quand notre prochain cours ?

Pas avant Mercredi !

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur déjeunée, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur premier cours de métamorphose.

À l'extérieur, les temps étaient sombres. La pluie avait tombé avidement au sol la veille au soir, et le temps lourd se faisait sentir de partout dans le château. Étant fatigué, l'humidité n'aidait en rien son cas et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cours derrière Ron et Hermione, Le Professeur Mcgonagall l'arrêta en chemin.

- Vous n'avez pas bien l'air en forme Potter. Vous sentez-vous bien ?

- Oh oui. Très bien Professeur. Dit Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'être le plus décontracté qu'il le pouvait. Mais le professeur n'était pas dupe.

- Je connais ce ton Potter. Vous ne me tromperez pas ni personne de cette manière !

Le professeur baissa la voix.

Avez-vous eu d'autre…enfin e que Dumbledore vous aura parlé l'année dernière !

Je…non, non.

La femme le regarda d'un regard perçant.

Allez-vous asseoir Potter.

**Je sais que ce n'ai pas long, mais si vous avez suivi ma première fic, vous aurez compris que je n'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi, et que je peut écrire une suite seulement au deux jours. Désolé ! **

**Review please !**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 **

À part Ron et Hermione, il ne connaissait pas autres personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Bien sur, il y avait Dumbledore. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas aller le voir. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui en interdisait.

- M. POTTER ! Cria une voix.

Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda sans comprendre le professeur McGonnagall.

- Cela fait trois fois que je vous appel. Que fait le sortilège du cristal, si vous la formulé en inversant les deux premier mots ?

- Je …

Harry en avant aucune idée tandis qu'à son habitude, Hermione leva la main vivement, manquant de près faire valser les lunettes d'Harry.

- Vous ne pouvez le savoir, car vous ne m'étiez pas ! Lança sèchement le professeur tout en ignorant Hermione qui s'était maintenant presque levée.

À la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Pendant que la rumeur des conversations suivait son cours, Harry lui était préoccupé. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait, devrait-il le révéler à Ron et Hermione, au risque de les apeurer pour rien ? Car il n'était pas à cent pour cent sur que ses rêves étaient toujours réels.

- Est-ce que c'Est encore ton rêve qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry la regarda.

- Oui. Avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir…

- Je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore. Coupa Harry. À quoi ça va me servir ? Il me dira encore qu'il faut attendre et encore, il me mettra des règles à suivre et des professeurs à me surveiller constamment.

- C'est mieux que de ne rien dire, Harry. C'est dangereux ! Extrêmement dangereux.

- Tu n'en sais rien Hermione ! S'exclama Ron.

Celle-ci se leva.

- Si vous ne voulez pas de mon avis, c'est votre choix. Je t'aurais cru de mon bord Ron !

Tout en ramassant ses livres éparpillés un peu partout devant elle, elle baragouinait des phrases sans but comme :

- Pourquoi m'écouter, hein ?...Je m'efforce de vous donner des conseils et voilà comment vous me remercier !...je pourrais aussi bien aller voir Malfoy et il me parlerait sur un meilleur ton… !

Puis elle partit tel un coup de vent.

- Non mais quelle fruste ! C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Ron.

- Laisses-la faire. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- AAAAHHHHHH !

Un cri venait de se faire entendre, un cri à leur glacer le sang.

- Hermione !

Harry et Ron se levèrent en trombe et suivirent la foule d'élèves qui se rendaient eux aussi au devant du bruit. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis de la grande salle, Harry pu apercevoir Hermione, descendant rapidement les marches du grand escalier de marbre, criant toujours et les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Harry et Ron allèrent à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

Hermione tenta d'expliquer, mais elle était encore en état de choc.

- Dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron à son tour.

Sur ses entrefaites, le professeur Dumbledore arriva.

À la vu du directeur, Hermione recula vivement et cria :

- C'est impossible ! Je vous ai vu là haut…vous êtes mort !

_Désolé pour le retard ! Mais je vais tenter d'être moins longue. _

_Review please ! _


End file.
